


Potty Training Adventure

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [86]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Mostly Dialogue, not descriptive, potty training, they love their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Teaching Luke to use the chamber pot, with some misadventure.





	Potty Training Adventure

“He’s going to fall in the chamber pot if we let him do it on his own, he’s so small!” Veth exclaims, fretting while she watches Yeza help the toddler out of his trousers. 

Yeza looks worried himself, holding the clothing like once he’s taken them off he no longer knows what he’s meant to do about this situation next. Much better at chemistry and potions then anything else in his life, and Veth loves him so much for that. “We can hold him over it?” he suggests, unconvincing, “We can…teach him to do it on his own, when he’s tall enough to stand?” 

She sighs, “I wonder if humans have this problem with theirs.” she muses, walking over to pick Luke up and help Yeza with the awkward position of keeping him over the pot. 

Her husband shakes his head, whispering encouragements to Luke as he wiggles and complains, “Their kids are nearly taller then full grown halflings, I think they skip this part and don’t worry about falling in.” 

“Like he did yesterday.” Veth nods. 

Yeza chuckles, face red, as he nods, being reminded of accidentally losing his hold and ending up having to give Luke two baths that day, “Yes.” 

Veth laughs, kissing his cheek, as they get Luke comfortable enough to do his business, before they teach him how to wipe and put his pants back on him. 

They’ll have to do it again in a few hours, and continue the lessons well into the next month, but they don’t mind. 


End file.
